This invention pertains to the art of fluid handling apparatus and more particularly to fittings employed in fluid lines, systems and the like.
The invention is particularly applicable to a method and article used in conjunction with repairing leaks at fitting areas in fluid lines and systems where the various components are constructed from plastic and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and may be used for alternative applications in various other environments.
Shaped structures including pipe or tubing and associated fittings constructed of polymeric materials such as polyethylene, polyvinylchloride and the like have become widely known and are now used for many diverse purposes. Typical of such uses are in conveying liquids from one location to another. Piping or fluid systems constructed of polymeric materials have been found to be desirable in view of the ease with which the systems may be fabricated. For example, the fittings and pipes or tubes may be easily assembled by utilizing chemical solvents, adhesives or heating treatments in manners already known in the art. Use of these plastic systems is now employed to some substantial degree in housing and building construction for the requisite water supply and drain lines and sanitary lines. Indeed, and because of the ease of assembly and reduced costs, such constructions have replaced prior metallic pipe and tube constructions to a great extent.
A serious and difficult problem with plastic piping systems arises when a fluid leak occurs at the area of one of the plastic fittings such as, at a tee, elbow, cross, reducer or the like. Since the plastic pipe or conduits are typically permanently affixed to the fittings by means of the aforementioned chemical solvents, adhesives or heating treatments, it has been difficult to replace an individual fitting since the fitting must be cut or severed from the system and replaced with a new fitting. Such cutting, however, reduces the lengths of the original pipe or conduits at the area of the fitting and thereby requires that still other portions of the piping or fluid system be similarly replaced. This necessity undesirably increases the basic costs for effecting repair at a leaking or faulty fitting.
There have been some prior efforts to provide means for repairing ruptures or leaks in plastic pipe or conduit itself without having to remove substantial portions thereof. However, such prior methods and devices have not really focused on the problems encountered when a fluid leak occurs at a fitting area. In addition, prior repair kits or replacement units for repairing pipe or conduit ruptures have necessarily required plural cooperative components which must themselves be moved, adjusted and rigidly affixed to the system. Usually, these repair kits or replacement sections included telescoping components designed to collapse or telescope for allowing the section to extend over adjacent ends of the original conduit lengths without the need for moving or bending the conduit lengths themselves. Such prior arrangements have not proved entirely satisfactory in view of the fact that they include a plurality of components which must be properly positioned and then sealed or otherwise fixedly secured to each other to prevent fluid leakage thereat. As a result, the potential for further fluid leakage is not only still present but, to some extent, is increased. Moreover, the potential for additional leakage is further increased when one end of these prior repair kits or replacement devices directly communicated with a fluid fitting such as a tee, elbow, reducer or the like.
It has, therefore, been desired to devise a method and article which would facilitate easy and simple replacement of fittings disposed in piping or fluid systems of a type where the components are constructed from plastic. The subject invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and others to meet such needs and provides a new and improved method and article for replacing fluid fittings which are simple, economical, require no separate telescoping or adjustable members, are readily adaptable to use with any fitting in a piping or fluid system constructed of plastic components and which are further readily adapted to use in a plurality of other environments and applications.